


Defeating the Infinite

by IntrovertedbutBooksmart



Category: Fable 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Final Battle, Let's just not, Major Character Injury, Major Character Undeath, Oh God Yes, Ohhh... Angst!, RIP In Heroes, Work In Progress, cri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8950681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedbutBooksmart/pseuds/IntrovertedbutBooksmart
Summary: AT THE SPIRE, things are looking bleak. Not only did Lucien murder the Hero's family and faithful companion, but he's captured the three other Heroes, as well! Then suddenly, fourth Hero! Bam bam! Boom pow! Yay~! :DExcept, that's not quite what happened. In fact, some would say that the Heroes would have been better off jumping from the top of the Tattered Spire into the cold, unforgiving depths below.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Let's admit it: The ending of Fable II was awful! Very anticlimactic. I'm here to fix that. Also, sorry for the short first chapter. They'll get longer, I swear!!

  And at present, she'd look at her smiling daughter, who giggled as the sunshine rose from over the hills, her hair lighting up in the soft dawn.  She'd cast a glance towards her husband, Alex, who would always look towards her with a love in his eyes, which would never be eliminated. She looked towards her newborn son, whose peaceful smile meant everything to her. Sometimes, she'd even forget about everything else. The Spire, Lucien, the Heroes...  She sometimes wished to be with just her family. The peaceful moment only lasted for so long, however, as Theresa's voice rang from the Guild Seal, heard only by her.

  "Hero, it is time for you to collect Reaver. After he joins our cause, it's a straight line towards Lucien. Do not worry, I am more than certain you will regard your family again in little time."

  As the message faded from her mind, the Hero stood, her blonde hair practically glowing in the dawn light and her faithful companion stood as well, with a sense of finality covering the cottage. "Is it time, then? For you to revisit the Spire?" She nodded in response to her husband, passing her infant son in his outstretched arms. "Do me a favor. Do us all a favor, would you? Please just come back from the wretched place in one piece?" Instead of a simple nod, the Hero gave her spouse a meaningful, lasting kiss, their daughter giggling again. "I'm... I'm going to see you again. I swear it on my heart," she states, breaking the kiss, though rather regretfully.  And then, after saying her goodbyes to her daughter, the Hero left, knowing full well that Lucien was to be overcome.

 She would never see her family again, however.

 

  A peaceful silence sets over the now dark home, the moonlight illuminating the lush land and a soft breeze lazily pushing the mill. Inside the cottage, however, Alex paced, unable to sleep when the knowledge of his wife's whereabouts shattered any drowsiness. He kept his eyes upon the glowing portal, as though she would come through at any moment, gleeful of her victory.  It was perhaps an hour afterward when someone did come through the portal, though it was surely not Sparrow.  The figure held what was clearly the silhouette of a handgun. Instantaneously, Alex grabbed his own, waking his daughter. "Abby, take this. Shh, shh, I know, I know. I'll be back, don't you worry. Take your brother and hide in the bedroom, and don't use the gun unless you absolutely have to, okay?"

  As Alex left, and the first shot fired, the peace in Homestead was forever disturbed. And with the next two, it had been shattered beyond repair.

  


End file.
